User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - The Chief over all Dragons
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Ah, Dragon Chief Emperor. The crown of what I would call defensive decks in Buddyfight. This attribute reignited my belief of stall and defense being a viable playstyle in this game, without needing explosive firepower in turn. There is something satisfying with sitting on a bunch of Size 3 monsters that, while they seem to have a lack of defense at first, back themselves up with massive soul stacks, and in turn become powerful meat shields that gets increasingly hard to penetrate. Here we go~ Contrary to popular belief, the Duel Jaeger deck is not all that strong, compared to the normal non-anime version of DCE. Shown by the fact that one of the best, if not the best, Size 3 we have is Tradition Chief, Oriental Jo, who is our buddy in the deck. While he costs a bit to call, if he is not instantly dealt with, you generate so much gauge-based advantage the opponent will not have enough responses for your plays. Not to mention he laughs in the face of Penetrate, so that is also something. Broken Gai is our secondary S3 base, and he is actually really strong. Sporting more defense than most Jaeger forms, while also having that Double Attack, makes him such a good pick for secondary S3. i only have him at two, but I will push him to three by reducing the amount of Highking I run. Speaking of that card, Great Ocean Highking, Duel Jaeger is a pretty terrifying card, sporting a base soul stack of four cards, and with his ability to revive your smaller monsters, you will almost always be allowed to dish out barrage after barrage of attacks onto the opponent. And if they dont deal with the small guys, well, they might get swarmed! in optimal situations, Highking is actually much better than Revolted. No kidding, he is that strong. Chief of Steel, Iron Tetsu is a monster-spell that act like a shield, and gives you a life. Good, but I feel like we dont need four. Chief of Heal, Healing Rin however, that is a 4-of, because he increases not just life and gauge, but he also stacks the soul of your big guys. Like Oriental Jo, meaning you gain even more gauge. Underling, Badguy Moto is a pesudo-shield and a draw, just for 1 life, cycling itself while defending your monsters. Pretty good, but it can easily be stopped by a massive link, saddly. Underling, Kurosaki Shun is just really strong, being able to deal two damage seperated in two packages, one from effect and one from battle itself. He is just a really strong card, and I love spamming him with Highking. Lastly, we have Apprentice Underling, Helper Sei, who can provide Highking with a nearly endless soul. It's pretty funny, actually, that the opponent needs to devote an attack or spell to deal with this little dragon. The spell line-up follows a similiar trend you should expect from Ancient World at this point. Divine Dragon Creation and Dragon Emperor Legend. YOU NEED THESE AT FOUR. Soaring Dragon Spirits is a powerful Counter spell that destroys S1 or lower monsters and can even deal with Set spells. With Guardians and Executioners on the rise, this card is going to be much more useful than ever before. Wrath Trigger and Dragon and Strong are defensive spells to help your big guys stay alive. More spesificly, help Oriental Jo survive and then generate mad advantage for you. Lastly, Dragon Within the Ocean is the search spell. You want to pull the Size 3s as fast as possible afterall. We only run one item, but at four copies, and you all should know which one it is: Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves. Not only functioning as another attack, it can also add itself to the soul of a Dragon Chief Emperor, and grants Penetrate while in the soul. You can even activate this ability at Counter speed to give your monster an additional life when they would be destroyed. It is pretty much a staple in any Dragon Chief Emperor deck. And that's Dragon Chief Emperors, the non-Jaeger centered build at least. An avalanche of rising defensive power that is pretty hard to deal with. Unless the opponent is running soul killers and similiar cards. Category:Blog posts